A Loud House Story: Charles
by Sam the Stormbringer
Summary: Las mascotas... esos seres tan amados que nos revolotean y hacen la vida un poco más llevadera. Todas tienen un comienzo, como el bueno de Charles.


**Disclaimer** : fanfic esctiro sin animos de lucro. The Loud House es propiedad de Chris Savino y Viacom, y licenciado por Nickelodeon.

 _Dedicado a esos amigos de cuatro patas que acompañamos en cada ladrido._

 _ **Charles**_

Mi nombre de nacimiento... no tiene importancia. No mucha, realmente.

¿Por qué digo esto?

Porque, de no haber sido adoptado por una gran familia, no podría contarles esta historia.

Bueno... _mi historia_. La historia de Charles.

Sucedió hace unos dos años. Mamá parecía algo... no sé... distante. Sus amos humanos no deseaban conservarnos a mí y a mis hermanos. Eso... o es que se iban de la casa.

- _No podremos con Bonnie, y ahora ¿Tres cachorros?_ -empezó el perro raro. Tenía un espantoso suéter verde... podemos ver algunos colores, ¿si?

 _-Debemos hacer algo con ellos -_ respondió la hembra del perro de dos patas, una hembra bastante simpática- _. Sobre todo con el gordito blanco._

¿Gordito? Bueno... si, un poco. Pero ello no importa.

A la semana, a mis hermanos y a mi nos pusieron en una caja de cartón. Nunca entendí el porqué, ni lo que decía la caja. Pero, conforme el gigantesco foco de arriba se movía, se llevaron a mi familia. Todos protestábamos, por cada uno que era alzado. Algunos cachorros de dos patas, que se sentían solos. Algún viejo se llevó a mi hermana... hasta que solo quedamos la caja y yo.

Cuando la gran lampara se apagó, todo se puso a oscuras. Busqué a mamá... sin suerte.

Por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí solo. Una mañana lo tienes todo. Mamá, hermanos con los que me divertía oliéndoles el trasero, una casa, comida... _un hogar_. Y a la siguiente, te sacan al gran patio y no quieren volverte a ver.

Hambriento, cansado... fui con el primer humano que me quisiera. Un cachorro quiso llevarme, pero su madre empezó a moverse raro, como si sacara mocos y a querer vomitar. Otro, solo me dió una galleta. ¡Mi primera comida en lo que estaba fuera! Quiso darme otra, pero cuando quise alcanzarla, me la quitó y me dió una patada...

Vagué solo. Sin comida y sin más compañía que mi sombra... nunca sabría que tal les fue a mis hermanos. ¿Se acordarán de mí? ¿Los veré de nuevo?

Mi segunda noche fuera. Quise ir a una casa. El amo, un humano muy viejo, estaba muy enojado. Parecía que un cachorro humano había lanzado algo que cayó en algo suyo.

- _¡Mi jardín, mi propiedad!_ -gritó el viejo.

- _Rayos_ -dijo triste ese cachorro, alto y con una enorme cabezota café.

Teniendo miedo de lo que pueda pasar, me fui a buscar algo en esas enormes latas. Si otros perros que he visto lo hacen, ¿por qué no yo?

Intenté tirar una. Estaba muy pesada. Probé con otra y la suerte parecía de mi lado... pero nada. Solo algunos pedazos de piedra y cosas de plástico que olían a popó. Resignado, me eché en un arbusto cercano a dormir.

Después de eso... traté de buscar comida en las casas. Nada por aquí... un hueso con algo de carne por allá, algo de... papilla maloliente que me sentó mal... mientras, miraba con recelo a los demás perros del lugar. Temiendo que vinieran y me quitaran mi refugio en los arbustos.

Cuarta vez que la gran lámpara se prendía. Un pequeño de color gris muy oscuro y pelo bastante extraño se acercó, me sonrió y dijo algo que no entendía... creí que algo se le había caído. ¿Un pedazo de carne con dos tajos de pan?

Meh... el hambre pudo más. No tuve tiempo para darle las gracias.

No fue sino hasta que la gran lampara se prendió por quinta vez que vi una gran casa bastante descuidada, para ser de humanos. Una casa bastante ruidosa. Parecía llena de cachorros de amos.

Una de ellos, una con una gorra gris estaba llena de lodo, y parecía igual que yo. Sin amos, sin familia... y estaba feliz.

Uno de los suyos la llamó.

 _-Lana, cariño, ¡El desayuno está servido!_

Desayuno... la palabra retumbó en mi pancita como si no hubiera sufrido más en la vida. Ya demasiado tuve con ese cachorro de la patada. Pero... hice algo que no debía.

Salí. Salí con algo de esperanza de comer.

 _-¿Estás solo?_ -me preguntó ese cachorro sucio - _Espérame, tengo algo por aquí_.

De la ropa que tenía, sacó una cosa como galleta... me detuve a olerla un poco, temiendo lo peor. El cachorro, sonriente, la puso en mi hocico y comí.

- _Lana, mamá ya nos está esperando_ -dijo un nuevo cachorro, algo mayor de pelo blanco como yo- _. ¿Que tienes ahí_ _?_

 _-Nada, Lincon -_ al parecer, el cachorro llamado Lana no podía pronunciar bien-.

Viendo que el cachorro olía a comida, fui sobre el y lo tiré, buscando más comida, llegando a lengüetearle la cara.

Por desgracia, un humano mucho mayor salió de la casa.

- _¡Lana! ¡Lincoln! ¿Que es eso que tienen ahí?_ -preguntó el amo.

- _¡¿Podemos quedarnos con él?_ -preguntó la llamada Lana, mientras "Lincon" luchaba con mi lengua.

- _Bueno... no se... dejen pregunto a su madre._

Cuando el humano mayor entró, otras tantas humanas salieron. Alguna vestía con pantalones, pero las otras iban con falda. La que parecía mayor... parecía algo asqueada. Otras, se me echaron encima, en especial una vestida de amarillo con la cola en la nuca (¿es posible eso?) y una con cabezota café, vestida en gris y blanco. La menos curiosa... vestía en negro, y tenía un gato en sus brazos.

Llegada la madre de los cachorros humanos, de inmediato me eché de lomo contra el suelo, pues ¿Que más podía hacer?

La mayor rió con ganas, y la de la cola en la nuca dijo algo... creo que sobre "esperrome tantito". ¿Quien será ese?

- _Bien, puede quedarse_ -dijeron los humanos mayores, al tiempo que la segunda cachorra, una cría... algo despistada... me dió una tira de carne grasosita.

Desde entonces, he sido feliz. Pese a Clifford, el gato, vivo bien alimentado y feliz. Dejando que Lori me rasque detrás de las orejas luego de un mal día, siendo peinado y vestido por Leni, correteando por la casa y jugando a la pelota con Lynn, soportando el ruido de Luna y los chistes sin gracia de Luan, oyendo los planes de Lincoln, siendo parte de los funerales de Lucy, escarbando, enterrando cosas y compartiendo mi agua y comida con Lana, durmiendo de noche en los vestidos de Lola, bañandome con la pequeña Lisa aunque ella no lo quiera y soportando los mimos de Lilly. Feliz...

Con mis amos, la familia Loud.

* * *

 **Las mascotas... esos peludos, emplumados, escamosos, quitinosos o babosos amigos que siempre nos han acompañado desde que el mundo es mundo.**

 **Del conjunto de mascotas de los Loud, _Charles_ es el que más de una persona no se resistiría a rascarle la barriga o perseguirle tras salirse de la tina de baño. Y, luego de _Geo_ el cuyo/cuy/conejillo de Indias, es mi favorito.**

 **Un tema serio que se ha puesto en boga es la adopción de perros callejeros. Y no los culpo. En casa las tres perrillas que hay son adoptadas. Y me pregunté, ¿Que con Charles? De ahí me vino la idea. No muchos tienen tanta suerte. Sonará trillado, pero adopten, si pueden. Más vale afecto y grtatitud que engreimiento antes del abandono.**

 **Si les gustó, dejen review. Si hay algo que aclarar, dejen review. Si quieren un billete de usd$5 que _Charles_ recogió y le salió del otro lado del tracto digestivo, que asco me dan, pero dejen review.**

 ** _Con afecto y unas pulgas de_ Sulley _(una fox terrier lisa de casa), Sam the stormbringer._**


End file.
